Christmas Cookies
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: SEQUEL TOO 'CHIPS AHOY' The Holidays is here as well as the love they feel for each other. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW "HINATAXGAARA SPECIAL!


**L****ol, I'm back with this sequel of 'Chips Ahoy'. This is my HinataxGaara Christmas special. So I really reeeeeaaaaally hope that you review please PLEASE! Okay enough of this on with the story...**

**BEWARE: CRACK CONTINUED**

Days, or even weeks passed since our favorite Panda's confession towards our little miss Hinata....

Its been raining snow in Konoha for quite some time. People admiring the light drops of fragments falling from the once called blue sky. Hinata sat in her bed day dreaming of a certain hot redheaded sand ninja.

'I wonder hows he doing today' she thought as she spread her indigo curtains and took in look in the outside world.

She saw people getting ready for a special holiday called 'Christmas'. Boys and girls running around the streets sharing happiness to almost everyone they pass. Citizens helping their fellow friends and neighbors set up colorful lights on which people are attracted for its beauty.

Just then her cute lovable little sister **(A/N Okay some people** **might think that Hanabi is not cute but lets just say that she is cuter than what you have expected...) **Hanabi entered her room rather hyperly.

"NEE-CHAN, NEE-CHAN, NEE-CHAN!" she shouted excitedly. Hinata was quickly cut from her thoughts. "ano Hanabi please be more quiet" she softly said.

Yes, yes. Hinata lost her stuttering thanks to panda-chan, although she still had a glint of insecurity and shyness ,at least she gained more confidence.

" Hehe sorry nee-chan" whispered Hanabi.

"So the holidays are coming" she said before smirking to her older sister. " You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" she asked her sister although she was quite sure what she had in mind.

Hinata thought for a while before proclaiming "Its my birthday on the 27nth!"

Hanabi hit Hinata's head jokingly " well...that _and?"_

"Ow" she complained and thought again "Christmas cookies!" Hinata said triumphantly. "Exactly..."

As soon as Hinata figured out what Hanabi might assume as a stupid question, they sneakily went down stairs to put action on their plan.

"Wait where is father?" Hinata asked nervously. " Don't worry he went on some 'Christmas shopping' or something" Hanabi said with quotation hand signs on the 'Christmas shopping' part.

" So... what are you planning to give to your boyfriend" Hanabi said slyly while winking. Hinata suddenly stopped on her tracks turning as red as rose." Wh-what are y-you talking a-about?".

"HA YOU STUTTERED! HINATA HAS A BOYFRIEND, HINATA HAS A BOYFRIEND" she repeated in a sing song voice.

Hinata was turning redder and redder. "Hanabi" she said embarrassingly "Hanabi" she repeated but Hanabi doesn't seem to notice. "HANABI".

Hanabi surprisingly stopped. " Okay, okay... but seriously is there something going between you and that sand ninja that looks like a raccoon?".

"PANDA, he looks like a panda"she exclaimed

" Yeah yeah panda...sheesh" Hanabi was shocked at her sister's sudden outburst. Well who could blame her , love can make people do thing that are out of their character, man.

"Well... I might like him a little" she lied. Her sister just stared at her obviously not believing her. "Okay I like him...a lot"

Hanabi smirked at her older sister's confession ' thought so'. How did she know folks? Well if you want to know ...THAN ASK HER!

" Well I hope he likes cookies" she stated.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll like it" Hinata said sure of her answer..

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# **IN SUNA**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

14 year old Sabaku no Gaara, told to be the most feared ninja and the future kazekage of his village which is Sunagakure. Attempted to be murdered by his own uncle but survived the final blow. Told to love only himself and care only for himself, all of it was changed when he met...Hinata.

"Her... she is my angel"He said as he looked through the miles and miles of sand."My sweet Hinata and the future Hinata Sabaku"

**'Gotta hand it to ya kid, ever since you met that Hyuga girl you've been very poetic now a days'** His inner demon said thoughtfully.

' Yeah you could say that...' Gaara replied to his inner demon and now friend **(A/N cool... XD)**.

Who would think that Gaara and his inner demon would be the best of friends. Ever since the day that Shukaku gave Gaara the courage to confess his odd liking of cookies to Hinata**(A/N Fangirl giggle) **a new bond of friendship was created.

He slightly lifted his head and felt the cool breeze coming from the north, closing his eyes then opening them again this time realization was visible to his eyes.

'That time of the year'

**' Yeah Christmas is commin! The perfect time for giving and being together with your...loved one'**

Gaara flinched at the loved one part. He thought to himself, does he really want to be more than friends with Hinata. Of course, he loved her more than anything in the world and even more than life itself.

**' Come on kid!, Lets find her the perfect gift!' **Shukaku suggested.

"Oh yeah!" he said before standing up from the roof he was sitting on, and off he went in search for his lover's perfect gift.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# **IN KONOHA**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"YEAH! FINALLY DONE" Hanabi happily clapped her hands together.

"Mmm, hmm" Hinata replied. "They're so Kawaii!"

Hanabi nodded in agreement " I'm sure he'll like 'em!" she said as she held one cookie the shape of a Christmas tree in front of her nee-chan's face.

Hinata giggled in excitement. She prepared a cute box to hold and keep the cookies hot and fresh. She took one in every shape and placed it inside the green decorated box then to finish it of she tied a silky red ribbon around it.

" There perfect"

"Oh nee-chan don't forget the fireworks tonight or named by yours truly' Hanabi!**(A/N Hehe in case some of you are confused, the Japanese of fireworks is Hanabi, kay!)**.

"Really?" She said wide-eyed. " It's really focused on the lovers so..." Hanabi winked again. "Gamabare (good luck)"

"Thank you Hanabi... for everything" She said as she hugged her little sister in a warm loving hug. " No problem nee-chan, I'm always here to help" and hugged her sister back.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# SOMETIME AROUND 11:00 PM #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Hinata walked briskly through the busy people preparing for the big event. Until she caught sight of the familiar place she goes every night, the special place where she actually conversed with _Him_, the place where she fell in love with Sabaku no Gaara.

She finally reached her destination and almost at once was greeted by a pair of jade, black rimmed eyes. The full moon casting a somewhat effect on his features, making him more attrative.

Hinata unconsciously blushed. Gaara never failing to notice, came closer to her. until he was just standing right in front of her.

"Gaara" Hinata nervously took out the box she was reserving for him. Gaara's eyes softened" Merry Christmas" she handed it to him , he hesitated before taking it.

He slowly untied the piece of cloth tied around it. His eyes widened at the sight of the most colorful cookies he have ever seen.

"Go on taste it" Hinata said joyfully " Me and my little sister made it"

Gaara got a cookie shaped into a snow man. At first he was confused but decided to eat it any way. It was delicious.

"Do you like it?" She asked again, nervously afraid that it wasn't good.

"It's delicious" He said while taking another bite out of it.

**'Hey let me have some!'** Shukaku said

Then he remembered his gift. He Suddenly stopped eating. "Is something wrong?" Hinata asked worried. Gaara's sand suddenly came out, then in front of her face was a small silver box "Merry Christmas... Hinata".

"You didn't have t-" But she was cut off "No, take it" His eyes were full of emotions that Hinata couldn't quite specify. She took the small silver box in her small pale hands. As soon as she opened it she gasped. A silver ring, that shine in the moonlight.

Gaara placed the ring on her finger, Hinata blushed like a new red painted house. She examined the ring closer, It had a single diamond in the middle then a writing...it said...

'My Angel' in curvy writing that was finely carved on the ring. Hinata looked up at him tears threatening to fall but failed. Tears fell shining like the diamond in her finger. A hand suddenly reached her face and carefully erased each falling diamond.

"Ga-" before she could say anything a pair of lips crashed down to her own. Hinata resisted herself from fainting and tried to kiss him back.

No he never felt this sensation, her sweet taste that was unbearable to resist maybe it tasted even sweeter than cookies. Shukaku just stayed quiet and left the job to his pal. **(A/N Wow... never thought I'd use that on Shukaku)**__This was Hinata's actual first kiss and she was happy that he was the one she shared it to.

Then suddenly 'BOOM'... fireworks of different color occupied the cold night sky. 'OMG IT'S CHRISTMAS' Hinata thought happily as they broke their kiss. Gaara felt a little disappointment but...no matter he would always have his angel.

"Hinata" He said ready to express his deep emotions that he can hardly keep inside.

Hinata, too focus on the loud noises and blankets of firework thats been filling the blackness of above that she can hardly hear him, "Hinata" this time he said it a little louder but to no avail.

Gaara was getting impatient because of those fucking loud exploding noises

"HINATA I LOVE YOU" He said it louder than anyone can scream, causing people to slightly tilt their head but just shrugged it off.

Hinata's eyes widened, then in a blink of an eye she was hugging him in a warm embrace that can only be formed by two lovers. "I-I love you t-too"

Oh no she started stuttering again. But thats okay with Gaara, he thought it was kinda cute. They continued watching the fireworks, eating their hot cookies in each another's embrace.

_It's amazing how pastries can bring two people together..._

**So what do you think told you it was crack, well maybe on some parts. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! Happy Holidays Everybody!**


End file.
